Hiding the Love
by FroggieStar
Summary: One shot. Ron tells Harry how he and Hermione spent their time together at Hogwarts.


AN: This an idea that just randomly came to me as they usually do. It's not very long but explains a theory I have in mind. Anyway, please read it and tell me what you think.  
  
"Well, Harry, old mate, I can't believe you didn't suspect anything after so many years. I frankly don't understand how we managed to keep it from everyone."  
  
"I'm quite confused too. Why didn't you take her to the Yule Ball if you two were already together?"  
  
"I dunno, it seemed too obvious."  
  
"Well, nobody would have thought anything of it. I wouldn't have, that's certain."  
  
"It's too late to change the past, Harry."  
  
"You're right, Ron. I'm curious, though. Care to tell me how you managed it all?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Ron picked up his butterbeer and took a sip.  
  
"I guess it started in third year."  
  
"Wow! That early?"  
  
"Harry, if you're going to question me every few seconds, then we'll both be Nicholas Flamels by the time I finish."  
  
"Alright, sorry, go on."  
  
"Ok, well like I said, it began in third year, when we went to Hogsmeade for the first time."  
  
"Aha! I thought so!"  
  
Ron gave Harry a death glare and Harry quickly shut up.  
  
"We walked around for what seemed like ages before we decided to go have some butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. We sat down and talked about school and stuff. Suddenly, I realized that Hermione was a girl! Can you believe it, Harry? After being friends with her for nearly three years, I just then realized what I should have realized long ago. I fell in love with her right then and there. Before I knew what came over me, I asked her out. At first she thought I was joking and told me so. I reassured her that I was, indeed, serious. She looked incredibly pretty because her checks were so pink. Then she seemed to consider it for a few seconds before agreeing. I cannot express to you how overjoyed I was that Hermione was mine. Sure, I didn't have that long to wait to begin with, but by the time I realized what I'd done, I thought she surely would have declined."  
  
Here Ron paused and took another sip of his butterbeer, Harry hanging on to his every word.  
  
"So how you behaved around me, that was all just an act?"  
  
"Parts of it, yes. The fights were genuine, though."  
  
Ron grinned guiltily.  
  
"Well, we met in secret all over the school with the aid of her timeturner."  
  
"So, you knew about that timeturner thing all year and didn't tell me?"  
  
Harry asked, hurt evident in his voice.  
  
"Hermione made me swear that I wouldn't be breathe a word and if I did, that she would dump me for you, Harry. So, needless to say, I kept my mouth shut."  
  
"When time came for the Yule Ball, I knew I couldn't go with her and she knew she couldn't go out with me. Then, when Krum asked her, she said yes and I was forced to look for a substitute. Nothing could ever replace her, of course. I realized that then. There was no one like Hermione. My anger at having to keep our relationship a secret came out after the ball. I wasn't angry with her for going with Krum, that idiot, but I was furious with myself for being afraid to even ask her to dance in front of other people."  
  
"But, why, Ron, why did you have to keep it a secret?"  
  
"I know understand that there was absolutely no point in keeping it a secret, but I suppose it had largely to do with my family. You probably know what Fred and George would have been like had they known. Also, I don't know which one would have been worse, Mum or Ginny. I would have gone mad and hexed them into the next century."  
  
"So, that time over the summer before fifth year, you and Hermione were enjoying your time together?" Harry asked, now bitterness showing through in his voice.  
  
"I know you hate to hear it, mate, but yes, we greatly enjoyed each other's company while cleaning out the many pest-filled rooms." Ron replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Harry sighed heavily.  
  
"Then," Ron continued, "we met again in secret and were still together when we graduated. After the graduation ceremony, I led her up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and asked her to marry me. She said yes. Our wedding is scheduled for the twenty-first of this month. You want to be my best man?"  
  
"Of course!" Harry agreed, cheering up slightly.  
  
The door to the pub opened, and in walked Hermione, wearing dark blue robes.  
  
"Hello Ron! Harry!"  
  
She walked over to Ron and gave him an inquiring look. He nodded and Hermione hugged him. Harry watched the couple with interest.  
  
"You two really are perfect for each other."  
  
Well, please review. I would really like to know what people thought of it. 


End file.
